Isabella Volturi
by Animosity Heart
Summary: Bella has been a part of the Volturi for over a hundred years. She thought that she belonged with them but she realised she didnt. She moves in with the Cullens and that with them is where she belonged... Disclamer Do not own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

1. A new life

I was sitting on the bench in my room watching the carriages pass by in the dim street light. It was a beautiful night outside and I felt like rebelling. The year was Eighteen-ninety. I was a seventeen year old girl destined to be married to someone I didn't even know. There was no way that my respected family would have let me do anything to jeopardise what they have put together. I felt chained up in a world that I wasn't supposed to be living in. I felt out of place.

I was a strong willed girl that was very independent.

"Isabella" my mother called me from her bedroom. I raised gently still managing trip on my exquisite gown as I walked towards her bedroom. She was at her dressing table brushing her long chocolate brown hair. I looked much like her, the same round face, full red lips and pale translucent skin.

"Yes mother?" I asked as I took the brush from her hands and brushed her hair for her. She gave me a soft smile.

"I want to talk to you about something my daughter" she said softly. She took the brush out of my hand and placed it on the table. She turned away from the mirror to face me. I sat down on my knees in front of her my head looking down on the luxurious carpet.

I played with the carpet not wanting to look my mother in the eyes for I knew what she was going to say.

A warm hand cupped my chin and I looked up into my mothers brown eyes.

"Isabella you are already a beautiful young woman and your father and I have found you a perfect husband" she smiled.

I stared at her with disbelief. How could she do such a thing to me, her only daughter? She wanted to be free of me and marry me off to some stranger that I didn't even know.

"Mother why, why are you punishing me like this?" I asked starting to hyperventilate I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. She looked down at me her eyes understanding and anger, understanding because she went through exactly the same thing that I was going through and anger because I was being defiant.

What would my father say about this?

"Isabella sop being insubordinate, your father and I have chosen the young man for you and that's final. There is nothing that you can do about it do you understand young lady" she said strictly. The tears were now flowing freely from my eyes.

"Yes mother" I said in barely a whisper. I stood up and left her room running to mine. I fell on my bed and burst into tears. I wasn't free I could never be free in a place like this. Men had all the power and woman had no say what so ever. This is not the life that I want to live. I wanted to do so many things that were just impossible for a woman to do in a time like this. Yes we were treated with respect but never as an equal.

An idea hit me and I instantly stopped crying.

I was going to run away, but how far could I run before I was recognised. Where would I run to? New York was a big city I could run somewhere anywhere just away from here.

I waited until everyone in the house was asleep before I snuck out. I decided to dress like a boy, wearing long black pants, a white shirt and a long cloak. I hid my hair in one of my father's top hats. I took a bag with a loaf of bread and a few apples. I had a dress in my bag and a pair of shoes along with money. This should last me for about a week before I would really have to use the money. I took a valuable piece of jewellery with me so could sell it if I ran out of money.

I was now on the deserted street in front of my house.

"Goodbye mother and father" I whispered more to myself than anyone else and then took off around the corner never to see the house ever again.

I turned into an alley in a street that I didn't know and sat against the wall. The tears fell down my face. I realised now that I was alone, all alone.

"What is a young person like you doing in a place like this crying?" asked a harmonious voice from somewhere in the shadows. I looked up in shock and saw an exquisite man standing before me. He had long black hair that fell to his shoulders. His skin was so pale, paler than mine and looked paper thin.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

The man looked at me and smiled. He placed a delicate hand on my cheek and I flinched at how cold it was. I looked into his burgundy eyes and they looked shocked and fascinated.

"This is interesting, very interesting" he murmured in his beautiful voice. He looked down at me. "What is your name dear?" he asked me.

"I asked you first" I said not able to hold my tongue.

Instead of saying that I was an insolent little girl for being so forward he smiled and chuckled softly.

"My name is Aro and you are?" he asked me.

"Isabella Swan" I answered automatically not wanting disappoint this strange and beautiful creature. He looked trust worthy, like I knew him for a long time.

"Dear Isabella now this is something I don't do often but you would be a great asset to us" he said and without another word he picked me up and pressed his lips to my neck. I was frozen. What was he doing?

Suddenly a pain shot through my neck and I screamed in agony. I could feel fire flowing through my veins, it felt like they were going to burst open in protest. I screamed again and then I was floating into a world of darkness.

I awoke in a beautiful room on a soft bed. I was in a dark midnight blue corset dress and my hair hung loose down my back. I didn't remember how I got here all I could remember was a man named Aro bit me.

I touched the side of my neck but I didn't feel anything. It must have been a dream, only vampires bite people and they aren't even real.

I could still hear my screaming in my mind and my agonising pain I pushed it into the back of my mind shivering at the thought. I looked around the room and was surprised on how clear it looked. The bed was in the middle of the room with a dressing table on the far side of the room and a chest of draws on the other side.

I could here voices. They seemed to be coming from inside my room but when I looked around there were no people around.

"Aro how could you?" I heard an angry voice.

"Caius she is unique think of the status that she would bring to the Volturi" I heard Aro's voice.

"How do you know that she is immune to everyone's abilities?" asked the man named Caius.

"I don't know but we will see when she wakes up, we will test her with Jane and Alec" he said like it was the final world. The voice called Caius didn't speak again.

I looked around the room again. I felt different, but a good different. There was a mirror in the big room and I walked towards it, my walking felt like gliding and I was surprised how graceful I was. What I saw in the mirror made me scream.

In three seconds the door of the room opened and three men stood in the door way. They looked at me in awe. I stared at the mirror again; this couldn't be me could it? It had to be some kind of magic mirror that made you look how you wanted to.

I was paler than usual but not as pale as Aro. I still had a round face except it was more defined. I had a slight blush on my cheeks. My lips were fuller than I last saw them, exaggerating my face even more. The one thing that scared me about my face was that my eyes were crimson red with brown mixed in-between like a spiral.

I turned around to the smiling Aro wondering what is going on.

"Aro what happened to me?" I asked him.

"Isabella you are one of us now, welcome to the Volturi" he smiled. He opened his arms wide. I ran to them and he closed them around my small frame. I was surprised at how graceful I was and I didn't trip once.

"What am I and who are the Volturi?" I asked him confused.

"You are now a vampire Isabella and part of the most powerful vampire family in the world" he said against my hair.

I looked up at him with disbelief. He didn't look like he was lying his red eyes were truthful.

I contemplated on what he just told me. Maybe I was a vampire even if they weren't real. I felt comfortable here and I wasn't going back to my parents and my potential husbands. This was a perfectly good reason to why I was so beautiful and had a musical voice and didn't trip at all. Insane I know but I was never known as a sane person. I was a mystical creature.

A vampire.

"Jane please come to Isabella's room" Aro called.

A little girl who didn't look more than eleven came into the room which was now mine. She had the same red eyes as everyone in the room she had to be a vampire.

"Yes master?" she asked Aro, respect flowing through her voice.

"Show Isabella your power I want to see if she is immune to yours just like she is to mine" he told her.

Aro let go of me and placed me in the middle of the room. He stepped back and joined the other two men. Jane stood in front of me, an evil smirk on her face. She looked at me her eyes boring into mine. She pouted and growled frustratingly. I felt something inside of me and suddenly the small girl was on the floor screaming in pain. I ran to her side shocked at what happened.

"Now this is interesting" said Aro.

"What happened?" I asked him in a panicked voice.

Jane stopped screaming now and backing away from me, her eyes wide and afraid. Aro and the other man behind him were smiling. The other mans face was just grim and looked board.

"She used my power" Jane muttered still on the floor. She looked like a little girl not the girl that I saw before that was too old for her body.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" I whispered to her.

She looked up at me terrified but then bowed her head "I'm fine mistress" she said and stood up gracefully. She looked at Aro and he nodded and then she left the room.

"You have been called mistress by Jane, now you are truly one of us" Aro said laughing.

"Why is that?" I asked confused.

"Jane doesn't even call me master or even Marcus" the man who I assumed was Caius pointed to the silent man on the right of him.

"I'm Caius and that is Marcus. Don't worry he is always silent. Welcome to the Volturi. Normally we wouldn't accept someone new into our coven but you _are_ special" he smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile too.

I was now part of a powerful family of vampires. My life was strange and scary at the same time but for some reason I didn't mind. I accepted who I was, what I have become. I felt like I belonged here. This was my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Decisions

It was the year Two-thousand and six. I was a hundred and sixteen and in a body of a seventeen year old. I have been part of the Volturi for as long as have been a vampire. After the incident with Jane she has become respectful to me just as she was to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

I was known by the other vampires of the world as the daughter of Aro, Caius and Marcus and that is how I felt towards them. They were my fathers who brought me into this world.

I was so different than them in many ways. After a sickening incident I realised that I couldn't stand the smell of human blood and for a century now I have been hunting animals to quench my thirst. I didn't mind hunting animals they smelled much better than humans. Aro was angry about that subject for more than a decade. He would always stuff a human under my nose or play with his food while I was around. Finally he gave up when he realised that human blood was not apatising for me.

I just felt different to the other vampires around me who all drank human blood. I didn't find it disgusting or inhumane I found them lucky to be a normal vampire.

Aro said because of when I was human I couldn't stand the smell of blood this is why I was repelled by it. I always found it quite sad though when Heidi brought in a group of tourists into the mansion leading them into the special room. With my vampire hearing it was very hard to block out the screaming of the innocent people.

"Isabella what are you thinking about?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear his footsteps. Demetri came and sat next to me on the grand steps.

"Nothing much just thinking" I sighed and leaned my head against his hard shoulder. He placed an arm around my waist and sighed too.

I banned everyone in the mansion in the first moth that I lived here not to call me Mistress. Now and then someone would slip and cringe away from me like I was going to do something to them. I was feared by most just like Aro, Caius and Marcus were. My power was so strong that I could reflect their power back at them. That's why no one use their power around me they were all afraid that I would use it against them.

The only real friend that I had was Demetri and my three fathers. I remember the day when Marcus actually spoke to me. Everyone was so shocked that he actually spoke even if it was just a good morning Isabella. Now it was a daily thing that he would greet me in the morning.

Demetri liked me more than a friend I knew that because Marcus's power somehow reflected into me. Poor Demetri, Aro made sure to tell him that I was off bounds when he read Marcus's mind. Even though I would never fall in love with him he was still my best friend. I shared everything with him all my thoughts. Sometimes it wasn't a good idea because when ever I looked sad Aro would read Demetri's thoughts to see what was wrong.

Sometimes Aro was just too over protective.

Jane and Alec appeared in font of us. They were as close as a brother and sister could be. I was jealous about that fact that I could never have that.

"Isabella they want you in the throne room" Alec said and then him and Jane took off towards the throne room doors. Demetri stiffened beside me and I groaned.

"Did he read your thoughts again?" I asked him.

He nodded his head in defeat. I shrugged off his arm around my waist and stood up. He looked hurt. I didn't care I was angry with Aro now couldn't he ever stay out of my business. I wasn't one of is guards that he could play around with.

I walked through the double doors of the throne room and walked my way down to my seat next to Caius. I sat down and huffed folding my arms under my breast. I know I was acting childish but it was my life.

Elisabeth and Lillian looked at me from their seats just like mothers would look at their daughters. They gave me the warning look because they knew that I was going to start an argument with Aro.

I looked away from them and shook my head.

Aro looked amused and so did everyone else in the room, I shot them all a death glare and the smile faded from their lips except my two fathers. Marcus just always had a frown.

"Why the sullen teenager today" Aro asked in a light voice.

"You know exactly why" I snapped at him. He looked down at me his eyes soft and loving. I looked away not wanting to forgive him now.

There was silence in the room now. Everyone hardly ever saw a argument between Aro the most powerful vampire in the world and his daughter.

"Everyone out, except for Demetri" I nearly shouted.

All the guards marched out of the room in silence not looking in the direction of Aro and I. Demetri stayed behind looking scared.

"Bella what is going on?" Caius asked me calmly. Instead of calming me down it only made me more angry. I growled under my breath.

"Now, now Isabella love calm down" Elisabeth said in a soothing voice. She always knew how to calm me down when I was angry with Aro.

"Why did you have to read his mind father, cant I trust in my best friend without knowing that my father is going to read his thoughts behind my back?" I asked him angrily.

Aro took a deep breath and looked at me. "Isabella you know we only want the best for you. You are so young but yet so powerful and strong minded" he smiled at me. I grimaced and looked away.

"After Aro read Demetri's mind we have come to a decision that you are unhappy with your life style here and you feel like you don't belong" Caius said. He looked sad because what he said was all true.

"Is that how you really feel Isabella" Lillian asked me her voice so unhappy that I wanted to cry tears that I didn't possess.

I nodded slowly. She got up from her chair and placed her arms around me crushing me against her body. Elisabeth joined in and places her arms around both of us. I loved both of them like my older sisters; they even came close to my mothers.

"Why do you feel this way?" it was Marcus who spoke, his face held no emotion but his voice was hurt. Everyone looked at him in shock it was the first time that he spoke a long sentence.

Elisabeth and Lillian let go of me and I ran to Marcus and sat before him placing my head upon his lap. He put a hand on my head.

"I don't feel like I belong. All of you are the perfect vampire that I could never be, I can't even come close to a human without feeling sick at the smell of their blood. I want to be normal like all of you" I cried into his lap.

I heard Demetri clear his throat.

"You can speak Demetri" Aro permitted.

"Isabella you are perfect just the way you are" he said his voice full of love. I looked up from Marcus's lap and into Demetri's eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Aro I have come to a decision" I said business like standing up and walked in front of him. I never called him Aro to his face for a long time and it felt weird.

"What is it my dear?" he asked me.

"I have decided that I want to live with one of the vegetarian covens so I'm not in your way anymore and taking up space" I said determinedly.

There were gasps around the room and a few protests but I ignored them only looking at my Aro slightly stunned face. Most things didn't surprise him or he didn't show it when they did. He always had a calm amused face but now it was all faulted.

"Don't be silly Isabella, you love it here in Volterra" he said.

"I do but this is the only way. Please respect my wishes" I said softly.

Aro stood up and took my chin in his cold hand. He kissed both of my cheeks and then my forehead. He looked over at Caius whose face was sad but understanding, he nodded. He looked over to the still silent Marcus and he nodded.

I sighed, I had their approval.

"Very well I will tell Carlisle tonight" he announced.

"Who?" I asked him.

"My friend Carlisle he has a large vegetarian coven in the peninsular I'm sure that he would be glad to take you" he smiled.

I thanked all of them and walked with Demetri to my room feeling happy and sad at the same time. We didn't talk the whole way, each lost in our own thoughts. I was going to be leaving a family that I lived with ever since my creation. I was maybe going to see them once a year which made me sad and the worst of it all I was going to leave my best and only true friend who understood me behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the great reviews guys I hope you are enjoying this story…

3. The Cullen's

Aro made me wait for a week before I could actually move. He said that I might change my mind and realise that I was making a big mistake. He was trying to make me feel guilty by telling me how everyone was going to miss me and that the mansion would just never be the same.

I had made up my mind long ago and it wasn't going to change.

Carlisle accepted me without a second thought, mostly I think because it was Aro that asked him. What would you say to the most powerful vampire in the world who has just asked you to look after his only daughter?

I felt like a burden though, like I wouldn't belong anywhere because I was so different. I don't remember much about my human life but I remember feeling something like this.

Demetri wasn't talking to me at all he was angry that I made this decision without telling him first. Whenever I tried to start a conversation with him he would shrug and answer yes or no mistress.

He was sitting on one of the couches in the living room talking to some of the other guards.

"Demetri we need to talk" I said sitting down next to him.

"Yes mistress" he mumbled.

There were knowing looks from the rest of the vampires in the room, most of them though that Demetri and I were secretly more than friends.

All the other guards glided out of the room, closing the doors behind them. I picked up his hands and put them into my lap. The sun was shining dimly through the small windows making our skin glitter faintly. He looked everywhere but into my eyes.

"Look at me" I pleaded.

He didn't he still kept his eyes down on the ground. I growled in frustration and he growled back. It took me by surprise. He never did that before.

"I'm sorry Isabella I didn't mean to" his voice sullen.

"At least you are showing me how you feeling. Tell me why you are so angry please" I begged.

"What is the point, you won't change your mind Isabella, and you wont stay" he said close to tears. If he could cry I knew he would.

I knew how he felt because I felt exactly the same. We have known each other since my change and have been inseparable ever since. And now I had to go and do something like this to make it all wrong.

I didn't want to do this to Demitri, to my whole family for this matter but I was just doing something that Aro always told me.

_**Follow your instincts even if you hurt the people that you love, you will always find a way to make it right in the end. I want happiness for you Isabella. I want to you to be happy.**_

_**Happiness doesn't come easily but when you find it, hold onto it and never let go for as long as you can. **_

I knew that Aro was right all along but I never understood what he really meant until now.

"You knew that I was strong willed and egotistical long ago" I chuckled grimly. He chuckled too. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug against his chest. I sighed at least I was forgiven.

I knew that I had to come to a decision that would hurt the both of us but in the end something good will come out of it for the both of us.

I hope…

We arrived at Volterra Airport at eight at night so that we didn't catch the sun in the day. It has been a long time since I have been out of the mansion and I felt free. Caius said that I would be able to run around free in Forks because the sun was hardly ever out.

I smiled at that.

I was also put into the local high school along with the other Cullen children. Even though I knew twelve languages fluently, well at any kind of maths and played the piano and violin. I have done ballet for over a centaury I have never been to school, never with someone else and especially not with humans.

I was always alone.

The flight was quite uneventful. Thanks to The Volturi's riches we had our own private plane. The plane was quite full. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix all joined me on the trip. Elisabeth and Lillian were managing Volterra while Aro and his brothers were gone. I said goodbye to them promising that I would come visit as soon as possible.

We landed in the small airport in the late afternoon. I saw what Caius meant by no sun. The sky was grey with not a hint of sun in the sky. The air was notably damp and affected my heightened senses. All the trees that were supposed to be brown were covered in green and squishy moss stuff.

The weather just made my mood even gloomier. One the bright side I could walk outside into the open sky without someone dying of a heart attack.

People still stared though. Eight inhumanly beautiful people walking with black clocks would bring much attention.

There were two black SUV's waiting outside of the airport for us.

My fathers climbed into the first one, well more like floated into the car they were so graceful. I could see the jealous looks of he humans in the parking lot staring at us. Demetri and Felix put my bags in the boot of the car.

I climbed in the passenger seat while Demetri drove, Alec and Jane sat at the back like little children. By the look on their faces they were not happy.

Sometimes I felt sorry for them, that they were changed so early in their life. The oldest that they could push for was fourteen, and that was really pushing it. I sighed, sometimes life was hard and you just had to sometimes become best friends with it and stick it out or you will live a life full of regret.

I opened my window letting the damp air fill my lungs and sweep through my hair. I know what car I'm going to get as soon as I got the chance, a convertible.

I paid attention to how we drove to the house so I knew my way around. The Cullen's house was a few miles out of Forks itself, over a river that Demetri pointed out to be the Calawah River. We hit an unpaved road and entered a forest of trees and ferns. There was a turn off into a road that a normal human would miss because of all the trees and ferns we turned in.

A big rectangular shaped house came into view. It was painted a soft white colour and I had a feeling that it was almost as old as I was.

I felt like I was in a dream land where the perfect house lived.

We pulled up on the gravel path way to the front door of the house.

I could hear the beautiful sound of the river close by. This place was beautiful and peaceful.

I got out of the car, Alec and Jane behind me, they looked around the house with disgust. I always knew that they didn't like bright pretty colours and light. They loved in there in Volterra. The mansion was almost in complete darkness, which to me was very depressing.

I loved the sun, I loved the heat on my cold body.

Demetri got two of my bags from the boot and Felix the other two.

I was going to have to go shopping soon. Those clothes weren't even part of half of my closet back in Volterra. It was just my favourite clothes, shoes and accessories that I couldn't live with out. I was never a shopping kind of girl but over the years what else could you do but shop.

A young attractive blonde man stood on the porch which I assumed was Carlisle with a beautiful kind looking woman which reminded me of Snow White had to be his wife Esme. They both smiled at all of us as we approached.

"Carlisle so nice to see you again my dear old friend" Aro smiled.

"Like wise Aro. Please all of you come inside" Carlisle said walking through the large doors.

The inside of the house was stunning. The front door opened into a large room that took up most of the bottom floor. This room was most probably several rooms knocked out to create one gigantic room. To the left of the front door there was a raised platform was a black grand piano in the middle of it. I owned one of those back in Volterra.

Esme saw where my gaze lingered and she smiled.

"Do you play?" she asked me in a soft musical voice.

"Just a little" I smiled back at her.

Caius heard our little conversation and laughed.

"Isabella is being modest, she can play much more than a little" he smiled at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Really, my son Edward would have much competition then" she said interested. I knew by the sound of her voice that she thought that no one could play better than her son.

"Go ahead Isabella play me something" she said gesturing a hand towards the beautiful piano.

I smiled and walked over to the piano, letting my fingers lightly run over the black and white keys. I sat down on the bench and decided to play the song that I first composed a centaury ago. It was soft and beautiful, the keys blending sweetly together into one single key. My hands didn't falter once. They looked like liquid as they flowed over the keys.

When I finished I heard clapping behind me.

"That was beautiful" Esme smiled. Aro, and Caius had smug, proud smiles on their faces. I looked away embarrassed.

There were more vampires downstairs now all staring at me curiously. I stood up away from the piano and walked over to Demetri's side. I slipped my hand into his and he squeezed mine tightly.

"Isabella, this is my family" Carlisle said pointing towards the group by the stairs, they smiled at me and I smiled back. There were three boys and two girls which all looked close to my physical age.

"This is Alice and her husband Jasper" he pointed to a pixie looking girl with short inky black hair and a tall dirty blonde haired boy. Jasper nodded and smiled and I grinned back. Alice let go of her husbands hand and walked towards me.

"Welcome to our family Bella" she said and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed her back and thanked her. I have never been called anything but Isabella before. I liked the name Bella. She pulled me towards the rest of the group and introduced me to them. I dragged Demetri with me.

My fathers, Alec, Jane and Felix followed Carlisle and Esme towards the living room.

"This is Rosalie" she pointed to a stunning blonde standing next to a bear of a man. She gave me a weak smile.

"She defiantly gives Heidi a run for her money. She would be so jealous right now" I said to Demitri.

"This is Demitri my best friend and also one of the most trusted of the Volturi guards" I beamed. They all said their hello's to Demetri.

Rosalie beamed at me now, she probably like people talking about how beautiful she was.

The muscle man next to Rosalie was her husband Emmett. He picked me up and spun me around in a tight circle.

"Welcome to the family sister" he boomed.

I couldn't help but laugh as he twirled me around.

"This here is Edward" Alice pointed at the last boy, who lingered at the back of the group.

My whole world stopped.

Edward had a boyish face that just screamed mischief. He wasn't as bulky as his brothers but still had defined muscles. He was angel perfect. His eyes were liquid topaz that melted into mine.

"Nice playing" he smirked.

"Thank you, are you the pianist in the house?" I asked shyly.

What was wrong with me? Why was I so shy? I have never been shy in my life. This was a new feeling for me.

"Yes, I didn't know what piece you were playing did you write it yourself?" he asked. His topaz eyes seemed to smoulder me again and again and again.

"Yes, but a long time ago" I replied not taking my gaze off of him.

"How old are you exactly if you don't mind me asking?" Alice asked.

My eyes slid away from Edward's reluctantly and I turned to Alice.

"I was changed in Eighteen-ninety, so that makes me what a hundred and sixteen. So young." I laughed. The rest of them laughed too.

Edwards watch lingered on mine, his is face looked like he was concentrating on something. He looked at Alice confused and then to me. I tilted my head to the side.

"I can't read your mind" he said a little frustrated.

I looked at him confusingly then it hit me that his power was that he could be able to read minds. That must be really frustrating.

I smiled. "Your abilities won't work against me"

"Why is that" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know exactly the works but the only reason that Aro changed me and welcomed me into the family was because he couldn't read my thoughts" I shivered at the memory of his icy cool paper thin skin touching my tepid human skin. "No ones power woks against me but I can take their power and use it against them for a period of time" I remembered the first time that I used my power. I still could hear the agonising shriek from Jane.

I pushed that memory at to the back of my head along with all my other terrifying memories that I didn't want to resurface.

"That's a cool ass power" Emmett murmured.

"Yeah sometimes it can be but most of the time I never use it. I'm afraid of what will happen if I lose control" I barely whispered.

My fathers walked into the front room where I stood with the Cullen children.

"It's time for us to go" Aro said. He had no emotion on his face. It was like a blank canvas just waiting to be painted on.

I ran to him and hugged him as hard as I could. "I love you" I said into his chest. "So do I, be good Isabella" and without another word he swiftly walked out the door and to the car, his black cloak following him like a shadow in the night.

Caius said his goodbyes and followed Aro. I hugged Marcus and he kissed me on the forehead. "Stay safe" he said. I was surprised once again that he said anything at all. He hugged me back tightly and followed his brothers.

Jane and Alec followed them waving at me. I waved back.

"Bye Isabella, come visit me" Demetri said and gave me a tight hug.

Felix followed after giving me a pat on the shoulder.

And then they were gone. My family that I came to love, someday I would see them again. They are never going to become a distant memory stuffed into the closet at the back of my mind. I couldn't let them be. They were the first family that I ever came to love, not even my human family could compare.

I will always be Isabella of the Volturi.

Keep sending me reviews… I love them and I hope you loved this chapter. It was happy and sad all at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your great reviews...**

4. Home

Alice stood next to me with her arm around my waist as I watched my fathers and best friend leave. I could see a beginning of a good friendship forming. If I could cry I knew that there would be tears running down my cheeks. I sighed; this was for the best I told myself.

Alice took my hand and pulled me inside of the house. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"So let me show you your room" she said picking up one of my bags and walked up the grand staircase. I went to go and pick up the other bags but a pair of white hands shot out before I could.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward had a bag each and were walking up the stairs.

"I'm not disabled" I mumbled.

"We know" Edward grinned.

I shook my head and followed them upstairs. Alice pointed out the each room that was on the wide panelled corridor. On the second floor of the house was Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom, Alice's and Jaspers bedroom, or just Alice's bedroom as Jasper told me because it had her personality stamped all over it. I laughed at that. Jaspers office joined onto their room which was Alice free and Carlisle's office at the end.

To my surprise there was a great wooded cross that hung from the wall. It looked ancient and beautiful. I wanted to touch it but I was afraid that it would break.

On the third and last floor was Esme and Carlisle's room, the library which took up most of the space. I would have to look and see if there are any books that I haven't already read. My bedroom was the second last door and Edwards the last door.

"We decorated your room a little bit for you, but as soon as we can go shopping you can make it the way you want" Alice said putting my bag down.

My room was simply stunning. It was T-shaped with a large bathroom on the left and an even greater closet on the right. The south window wall sent light through the room.

There was a big double bed in the middle of the East wall which was made out of dark wood. The dark gold satin sheets and a black comforter thrown over it, mixed black and gold pillows sat on the bed.

It had white washed walls with a gold pattern around it. On the West wall was a flat screen T.V and a sophisticated sound system. There was a built in shelf in the same dark wood as my bed. It reached all the way to the high ceiling. A black L-shaped couch sat in-front of the T.V with gold cushions and a soft gold carpet in the middle.

"I love it" I exclaimed.

It was beautiful, better than my room back in Volterra, mostly because there was light all around. It was something that I had imagined my room to look like. I wanted to decorate it with exactly the same colours. If I wasn't immune to other vampire's powers I would have thought that she could read my mind. I ran to the bed and flopped on it. It was so comfortable. If only I could sleep. I sighed. The Cullen's decorated a whole room just for me, trying to help me fit in.

"How did you know?" I asked Alice sitting on the edge of the bed. I was almost speechless.

Everyone in the room smiled.

"Alice is talented" Jasper smirked, proud of his wife, love pouring out of his eyes and into hers. "She can see into the future" I couldn't help but smile too. What a great gift she had. I wasn't talking about her gift to be clairvoyant, I was talking about Jasper. I could see that he loved her immensely and that nothing could over come that sort of love. I could see that they understood each other on a completely different level.

That was the kind of love I wanted, but the kind of love that I could never possess. I never fell in-love before. I always thought that I was complete, that I didn't need anyone at all to fulfil it. I was independent, I didn't need a pillar to help me. Looking at the two of them made me realise what I had been missing for a century.

This whole coven was filled with couples except Edward. I wondered where his mate was. Did he have one?

"I'm glad you like it Bella, I had a vision of this room three days ago and Esme, Rosalie and I worked non-stop" she beamed at me.

"Thank you" I said hugging her, she hugged me back. "Thank you Esme and Rosalie I really appreciate it" I called.

"Any day" Rosalie called from somewhere in the house.

"You're family now Bella" Esme called from downstairs.

I smiled again. I was finally somewhere I belonged. I felt like I belonged here the first time I entered the beautiful capturing house. I belonged here more than I belonged with the Volturi, but I can always have more than one home, and right now this was it.

"I'll help you unpack Bella" Alice said.

Edward smiled at me and then shook his head at Alice.

"She just wants to see what clothes you have and if they are not to her liking she will take you shopping" he warned me.

I walked over to a bag that was in the corner of the room. I zipped it open and tipped it upside down so all it's contents fell onto the white carpet. Alice's eyes widened as she say all the clothes.

"You had to excite her like that, now she won't come out of your room until she sees every item of clothes" Jasper joked with me.

"Now I have to listen to the most annoying thoughts" Edward smiled a crooked smile that made him look like an impish angel.

I smiled back.

"Hey at least she's out my hair" Emmett grinned at me and mouthed a thank-you. He picked up a pair of my sunglasses and put them on.

"Hey do I look like the Terminator or is it that Robo-cop dude?" he asked me in an Arni voice. He stood with his arms placed on his hips and looking out the window. All he needed was wind blowing through his hair and a cape and he would be a perfect super hero, without the tights. Everyone in the room laughed.

"No, more like an idiot in waif-wear now give them back to Bella" Alice scolded him. He rolled his eyes. He removed the glasses and handed it to me winking as he walked towards Edward and Jasper.

"Come boy's there's an X-Box game that needs to be won and guess who's gonna win" Emmett said impishly.

He put both of his huge steel arms around his brother's shoulders and lead them out of the room. I shook my head. I'm going to like it here.

I turned my head to find Alice sitting on my floor looking through my clothes. There was a pile of hangers next to her, when she was finished looking at an item of clothing she would slide it on the hanger, muttering something and then she would run to my closet and hang it up. Alice was obsessed with clothes I could see for sure.

Hey at least I wasn't packing.

"Is this Gucci" she said holding up a long gold sparkling dress. I nodded and her eyes grew wide.

I had to admit that I was really privileged when I lived in Volterra. I could get anything and everything that I wanted with just a snap of my fingers and it would be there before me.

"The one that was on the run way in last months fashion show on T.V" she asked again.

I nodded again. "The exact one" I smiled.

"Rose, Bella has the Gucci dress that we loved on the runway last month, the exact one!" she squealed. In a flash my door opened and in came Rosalie in all her beauty. She rushed to Alice's side and took the dress from her.

"Can I try it on?" she looked at me hopefully.

"Sure" I smiled. She and Alice squealed and ran to my bathroom.

Life was so easy here in the Cullen house hold. I loved it here. They accepted me and I was already treated like one of them. I had two crazed sisters rummaging through my clothes and trying them all on. What more could a lonely girl ask for?

I snuck out the room not even daring to pack away the rest of my clothes because I'm sure that Alice would have a full blown fit. I rummaged through one of my bags and found what I was looking for. I tucked it under my arm and walked out of my room.

The hall was stunning with many pictures on the walls and a carpet running all the way down to the stairs. I looked over at Edward's room but the door was closed. I couldn't imagine how his room would look like.

I walked down the beautiful grand marble stairs running my free hand on the satin smooth railing. I could here the three boys shouting and laughing from the living room. They were playing some wrestling game. Edward was playing against Emmett and seemed to be kicking his butt.

I walked casually over to the T.V where the X-Box stood on the table and did something that I would never do in a thousand years, I switched it off. All three of the boys looked at me like I was the Devil himself. They started to growl and protest. Emmett even looked like he was going to attack me. I didn't even know them for a few hours and I was already getting on the bad side. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait, wait hear me out" I said putting up my hand.

I took out the bag from under my arm. They were looking at me like I was crazy to do something like that after switching off their precious game. I pulled out the present and laid it on the table next to the X-Box. All three of them looked at it and gasped.

"Boy's meet my best friend" I smiled slyly.

"You got to be shitting me" Emmett said loudly.

"Emmett language" Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom" he said sheepishly.

They all stared at the Playstation 3 that sat on the table in front of them with open mouths. Even Edward who I guessed was the most coherent of the three of them was entranced by it. I had to laugh again.

"Where did you get that?" Edward asked, his gaze only shifted to mine for a second and slid back to the piece of magic that I placed before him.

"All depends on who you know, I've had it for a month now" I smiled.

"But this doesn't come out till two months time" Jasper said in awe.

Why were boys so predictable?

I shrugged and placed a box of games that came with it on the table too. They looked at the Playstation, no touching it at all, like it was a prize possession.

"Now this is my baby but I'm giving it to you so have fun" I said.

They all looked up at me and smiled they thanked me and opened the box with such carefulness. I was going to leave when I was pulled into a tight hug by Emmett. He lifted me from the floor and spun me around one the spot thanking me. I had to protest until he let me down.

Aro told me that Esme and Carlisle wouldn't accept any gifts so I left that alone. I wanted to give them something to show them how grateful I was for them just letting me into their home. I decided to thank them again for letting me stay and they each replied that I was now part of their family and I didn't have to thank them at all. I smiled at that thought.

They were my family now, just as I was part of the Volturi.

**I hoped that you enjoyed that one:) I would like to read your reviews...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews...

5. Midnight Confessions

I decided to go hunting after packing the rest of my things away. I didn't bring much but there was enough for my memories. There was a picture of Demetri and I that I took a year ago, along with the books that I couldn't dare depart with on the empty built in shelf in my room. My bank account was opened up here in Forks so I decided that after school I would go buy me new clothes and find a decent car.

I walked outside into the night sky. The stars were covered by a thick bundle clouds which made the sky look sad and unfriendly. I wonder how my fathers were? Did they miss me as much as I missed them? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone come up behind me.

"So predictable the night, isn't it?" I heard a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around to face something so beautiful that it made my dead heart beat so fast. Edward snickered as he stood in front of me staring up at the clouds. I narrowed my eyes. I hated people laughing at my expense. Though the feeling was comforting because for once in my unnatural life someone wasn't afraid of me because of what I could do, or what family I belonged to. I looked back up at the clouded sky, not wanting to be caught staring.

"I like the night, it's the only way you can see the stars not that you can see them much here" I mumbled stupidly.

I seriously had a problem when I was around him. He laughed a soft musical laugh and I smiled. He looked at me and then took my hand without warning.

"Do you want to see something?" he asked me, his eyes were excited like a child's. I nodded not trusting my mouth with any words, the only thing that was really going through my head was that he was touching me. I didn't even know Edward for a day but yet right now I felt like I knew him forever.

He tugged on my hand and we went into the forest. He started to run and I ran behind him, keeping up easily. He had a sly look in his eyes. He let go of my hand and sped up running through the forest like it was his nature. I sped up too trying to keep up but he was just too fast. He turned around and looked at me his laugh ringing through my ears.

He suddenly stopped and I stopped next to him, laughing slightly. That was the most fun that I had in years, being with him brought back my childish side. I forgot about living for over a centaury, being as old as some history. I was now just myself for this small period of time.

Edward smiled at me and then disappeared behind the green ferns. I followed him into the ferns to find him laying in a small beautiful meadow. It was beautiful, I could hear the bubbling sound of a stream nearby. I looked over at Edward who was laying on his back the soft grass with his arms under head. His eyes were closed and the look on his face was peaceful. I crept silently next to him and lay down on the grass.

"This is beautiful" I whispered.

"This is the place that I come when I got lots on my mind" he said softly, not opening his eyes. I sat up slowly.

"I didn't mean to disturb you" I said getting up form the floor. He put his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down on the grass. He opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"I wanted to share this with you. You looked like you had something on your mind" he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. He had some strange enigma that held onto him that I found captivating.

"I did, but I don't want to dwell on the past any longer" I looked away from his eyes and up at the grey sky. I looked over at Edward again, his eyes were closed. He opened them, his topaz eyes enchanting me.

"Do you know why I came here?" I asked him out of the blue.

He shook his head.

"I sent myself here. I felt like I was depriving my family of something that I could never provide. I was different to them in many ways" he kept quiet not saying anything. "I have always wanted to be a normal vampire and follow in my father's footsteps. I felt like I was cursed and damned to an eternity of feeling alone, like I didn't belong. When Aro changed me at first I felt like I belonged with them" I looked at him. "I was a rebel as a teenager" I laughed. He laughed too.

"But?" he asked me. I was surprised that he knew that there was going to be a but in the story.

"But after I found out that human blood repulses me I decided that I couldn't fit in there either" there was a shocked look on Edward face and he sat up so fast. I sat up too, worried that I scared him.

"I'm sorry that I scared you" I apologised.

"No you didn't I'm just surprised. You cant stand human blood?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"When we first heard about you coming to our house all of us thought that you were a non-vegetarian. Carlisle couldn't turn you down because you are the daughter of the most powerful vampires in the world. But when we all saw you we were surprised that you were like us. I thought that you just abstained like we do but I would never in my existence think that there was a vampire on this earth who couldn't stand human blood" he said. He stood up running his fingers through his bronze hair, making it even more messy. I stood up slowly and walked towards the edge of the meadow. Edward pulled my hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked, I could hear a trace of hurt in his voice.

"I knew that this would disturb you so I think I should go, for some reason I say too many things around you anyway" I mumbled. I pulled out of his grasp and walked into the forest.

"You're lucky you know" he said.

"Why?" I asked, turning around not understanding.

"You don't have to suffer like my family and I. We are constantly in risk of exposing ourselves for what we are. We chose to live like this because it scares us to take a human life, to be a monster. We have to fight our urges everyday which is such torture." An ancient grief spread over his face.

I now understood the perplexity of him. Edward was in denial for what I was. Never in a million years would I ever think that I was lucky to distaste the one thing that my kind thrives on. I never though that they were monsters, to take their primary source of food, I never realised it then but I started to realise it now. That was why I didn't like it when Heidi brought in all those poor innocent people.

"Edward I didn't know that I was so hard for you" I whispered. I walked towards him. He stood there looking at me as I approached.

"Hey lets think on the bright side, that cloud over looks like a puppy dog with a bone in its mouth" I smiled pointing up at the sky. He smiled as well and I walked to the middle of the meadow again and lay on my back staring up at the sky. He lay next to me, a little bit closer than we were before.

"That one over there looks like a dolphin" he pointed up.

"What the one with the funky tail" I laughed.

"Yeah" he laughed too.

We stayed there looking at the clouds moving on by. We spoke about any random thing that came to mind, about his family and their crazy obsessions. He spoke about himself, about his past. The conversation started to become serious and we were left in a silence of thought. I jumped up annoyed with the silence. I took Edward hand and pulled him up.

"Come lets go and find Jasper and Emmett, I feel like kicking someone's butt in Tekken 6" I ran to the house Edward following behind me. I decided to get a snack along the way, a deer that was alone in the woods. Edward joined me in our little hunt and afterwards we ran to the house.

"Call the boy's I need to change" I was still wearing the clothes that I wore this afternoon. It was past three in the morning and almost time for my first day at Forks high school but I didn't need to get dressed now. I pulled off my black halter-neck top and threw on a tank top and a white hoodie. I took off my All Stars and put on my fluffy blue bunny slippers.

I went to Alice's room and found her reading the Vogue magazine. "I'm coming now Bella just want to finish this" she smiled. How did she know that I was going to ask her to come play with us. She tapped her head and I laughed. Damn clairvoyant. I went to Rosalie's room but she wasn't there so I went downstairs. The boys were already playing against each other. Emmett was winning against Jasper.

"Ha I won again!" Emmett shouted.

I went to go sit next to Edward on the couch. He smiled as I sat down. He looked over my slippers and laughed. "Nice slippers" he chuckled. I crossed my legs underneath me and played with the ears of my bunny slippers.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit's are the best slippers I've ever had" I said defending my slippers. He laughed and I laughed too.

"Stop talking and show me some action Bella cause' I'm gonna school you in the art of Tekken" Emmett said.

"Oh is that so tough man?" I challenged. Jasper threw the black controller at me and I caught it. "Watch an learn Terminator" I laughed. Edward and Jasper laughed also but Emmett had his game face on.

"Three, two, one, fight!"

Guy's thanks for reading, i'll try and post the next chapter much sooner.. Hope you liked this one, Edward was in here!! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

6. Forks High School

It was six o'clock in the morning when we decided to get ready for school. After Alice and I, each beating Emmett three times in Tekken he got frustrated and stormed off to find Rosalie. Alice decided that she was my personal stylist. I didn't even know until she informed me that she was choosing an outfit for me for school. I decided to have a shower and wash my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. I didn't know anything about high school. Sure I watched the stupid teenage movies but I was sure that their petty ways didn't apply to the real world.

I had first day jitters. Carlisle singed me up as soon as he heard of me coming. I was posing as a junior along with Alice and Edward. I was Isabella Volturi the daughter of Carlisle's best friend, a transfer student from Italy. I didn't notice that I had a slight Italian accent until Emmett and Jasper mentioned it. They started joking around about me making pizza and spaghetti. They were such boys and Edward was no better, he just laughed along with them.

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my exposed body. The steam in the room misted up the mirror. I wiped the mirror with my hand and stared at my reflection. I was surprised to see a different girl before me instead of the one in Volterra. She had bright topaz eyes rather than the dull ones she once possessed. She looked beautiful. There were no bags under her eyes, no uneventful face, just happy. I grinned at the mirror. The old me was gone. Goodbye Isabella of the Volturi and hello Bella Volturi.

I walked out the bathroom and walked to my dresser in the closet. I pulled on my underwear and bra. Alice had laid out a simple but fashionable outfit on my bed. I picked up the dark purple tank top and slipped it on. Over that I wore a black three-quarter cashmere sweater, a pair of tight designer jeans and my favourite black D&G boots.

"Bella are you ready?" Esme's sweet voice called from downstairs.

"I'm done" I called back. I ran my fingers through my partially dry hair, deciding that there was no need for makeup. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder and walked downstairs.

"Bye Esme" I said. Everyone was already waiting in the cars. We had to take Rosalie's BMW because there wasn't much space. Alice, Jasper and I rode in Edward's silver Volvo and the rest in Rosalie's car.

"Bye Bella, have fun on your first day" Esme smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled back at her. She was so loving, how could one person hold so much love? I climbed in the passenger seat of Edwards's car, Alice and Jasper at the back chatting to each other.

"So, ready for your first day?" Edward asked me whole he fiddled with the radio station trying to find a good channel.

"Yeah I guess. A room full of distasteful humans, what more could a girl ask for" I joked. Everyone in the family now knew that I didn't like the smell and taste of human blood. It shocked them at first. They all had the same expression of jealousy and sadness that Edward had when he first heard of my little problem. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face. I felt a strange sensation wash over me and a was all giddy. Jasper looked at me strangely in the side mirror of the car. I looked back at him with ultimate curiosity. I felt a sudden wave of calm hit over me and then happiness. That was weird.

"What's up with all the emotions Jazz?" Alice asked looking worried.

I turned around in my seat to face Jasper and Alice. Jasper had a strange look on his face that made me curious. How did he do that? How could I be happy at one moment and calm a few seconds later? That had to be his power to control emotions but how could his power work on me?

"How did you do that? No one's power works on me but yours did?" I asked bewildered. He looked flabbergasted at my question.

"Why were you feeling so happy and how did you make it affect everyone else in the car?" he asked me.

"I can control other vampire's powers, but what's even weirder is that your powers worked on me" I laughed without knowing what I was laughing about. Edward was now looking at Jasper in the rear-view mirror with questioning in his eyes. I opened my power a little and heard what Jasper was saying.

_**She like's you man**_ his voice sounded loud and clear in my head.

_**You should stop talking behind people's backs it's rude**_ I said projecting my thought's to both of them. Their eyes were wide and I smirked at them. Alice was staring at us with a confused look.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked.

"Simple. I just borrowed your power, amplified it a little and projected. It's simple." I smiled at him. I knew that he was crushed inside because I could use his power. I couldn't read his mind for some strange reason but I could hear the minds of others. Maybe it was because I was using his powers so it didn't open up to him.

We finally arrived at school thanks to Edwards fast driving. On the way there Edward and I practiced talking in our minds. I realised that I could let in Alice and Jasper into our mind conversation. Edwards's powers were really handy, now I could talk to anyone in their mind and read their minds but the only downfall was that I needed Edward close by for it to work. I didn't mind that one bit.

The cars pulled up into the small parking lot of the school. I thought that the school would be something better than this but then again I was use to the life of glitz and glamour. I felt a bit over dressed compared to the humans that were surrounding the parking lot. I noticed the look on their faces when they saw the cars. They were all looking at Rosalie's BMW with jealousy. I could see that her car was a no show in the parking lot until now.

I climbed out of the car, taking my bag with me. There were more looks towards us, towards me and I felt uncomfortable. I have never seen so many humans in my life. It was weird the way they all stared at me like I was some pariah.

"Why are they all staring?" I asked Alice as we walked towards the school.

"Because you are new and you are with us. We are like the top gossip in the town. Don't worry they will get bored after a while" she smiled.

Jasper and Emmett had to attend an early class because of the exams that was coming soon. Rosalie said that she would rather stay with us than attend a stupid boring class, her words exactly.

We walked past a group of girls all chattering loudly. I looked over at them and they stared me down, so much for friendliness.

"Did you see her; she looks like one of the Cullen's. She is probably had work done too. I mean, and she's not even that pretty" a blonde girl with a nasal voice whispered to her friends. Her friends looked at her with doubt on their faces. I could see that they thought different. This girl had serious self esteem problems. I knew that I wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie or Alice but I still had the inhuman beauty of a vampire. Edward was looking at me, his face full of concern, Alice's face was hard and her eyes narrowed. I on the other hand thought that this insolent little girl was highly amusing.

"Shame poor girl" I laughed.

Edward and Alice laughed too but Rosalie's face was angry.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm sick of that Lauren girl always having something bad to say about us" she said angrily. I looked up at Edward and opened my mind.

_**They said she didn't have natural beauty that it was all fake, done by professionals **_he said through his mind. I nodded knowing that for Rosalie her beauty was everything, without it she was just a blank canvas. I knew that all she cared about is what people thought about her and how she looked. She didn't even walk around the house without something designer on. In the day that I was there I caught her staring at herself in anything that would give off a reflection.

"Rose she is just a petty human girl that will soon die ugly and old" I said trying to cheer her up. She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back at her. She looked over at the group of girls and gave them a death glare. They looked frightened of her, their eyes wide as gold coins.

"You shouldn't have done that, now they hate you even more" Edward said shaking his head. Rosalie shrugged and hooked her arm in with mine and Alice's and walked towards the office I would presume.

"Good morning Mrs Cope we are here to get Bella's schedule" Alice said brightly. The secretary looked up at all four of us in shock.

"Good morning Alice, Rosalie and Edward" she blushed when she looked over at him. Her face went red and blended in with her unnaturally red hair. I laughed silently and Edward gave me the death glare.

"Look's like Edward has a secret admire" I sang. Alice and Rose both laughed. Edwards face was crossed with embarrassment; if he could blush he would be redder than the hair on Mrs Cope's head.

"You can walk home" he growled which just made the three of us laugh even louder. We were all talking so fast that to the human ears it would only sound like a buzz. Mrs Cope was looking around the room waving her hand in the air. I couldn't help but laugh at the funny scene.

"Damn bugs they are just so annoying" I said. She looked at me and smiled. Rose and Alice were laughing behind me and Edward had a small grin on his face. She searched through a small pile of papers trying to find the correct ones. She handed me a small slip of paper and told me to give it to every teacher to sign. I took it from her and smiled. I lead the way out of the small stuffy office and into the parking lot.

My first class of the day was English Literature something that I knew off by heart. I wasn't surprised when the teacher handed me _Romeo and Juliet_, humans were so unoriginal and didn't like change. I have been to about fifty Romeo and Juliet plays and they were the entire same boring old story. That's why I liked the recreation of the movie with Leonardo DeCaprio in it; it had a more now feeling to it. It was finally time for lunch, not that I ate any it's just that I wanted to see the Cullen's. I didn't have Alice or Edward in my classes until after lunchtime and I felt very alone. I didn't like the stares that some of the people were giving me.

I would get jealous stares from the little girls, if only they knew how old I was and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't look so pretty. The boys gave me stares of lust, I was even asked out by a few.

I was walking out of the classroom when a baby faced boy walked up to me. He had blonde hair that was orderly spiked and blue eyes. He smiled at me and blocked my path to the lunchroom. I looked up at him annoyed my eyebrows raised.

"Hey I'm Mike" he said in a cocky voice.

"You need to get out of my way" I said calmly and smiled at him, dazzling him with my inhuman beauty. Humans were so easy that it was pathetic. He nodded and moved to the side so I could walk past. I laughed as some of the girls stared at me with envy. He must be the popular guy in the school, the one that every girl wants like in the silly teen movies I watched. I sighed and flipped my long hair over my shoulder. The Lauren girl was watching me. I gave her a menacing growl, soft enough for her to hear it and walked off through the door.

After lunch Edward and I had Biology together and then all three of us had gym. Even as a vampire I was still slightly clumsy. I managed to trip twice through the lesson. Alice and I were in the changing room taking about going to Port Angels after school to do some shopping.

"I heard that she is from Italy and she moved in with the Cullen's because her father's best friend is Carlisle" a girl said to her friend.

Alice and I looked at each other. News travels around fast in small schools and I have only been here for a day.

"I heard she is going out with Edward Cullen. She is so lucky, I mean he is gorgeous and she is very beautiful too like the Hale's and the Cullen's. They could be all models and did you see her shoes they are the new D&G boots that I saw in the magazine two weeks ago, she must be rich too" another girl said. I looked at my boots on the bench and smiled at them, they were beautiful. Alice looked at me with a smug face.

"You are liked" she said.

I rolled my eyes, next time when I see those two girls I will say hi. Alice and I walked out of the changing room and I said goodbye to the two girls that were talking about me. They looked stunned but waved. Alice looked at me suspiciously, I just shrugged. Can't a vampire be nice once in a while?

"I wonder why they thought I was going out with Edward?" I asked Alice casually. She shrugged this time but I saw a small smile playing across her lips. This girl had a secret and I knew she wasn't going to tell.

**AN:So what do you thyink of this chapter? What is Alice hiding from Bella? Give me some reviews pls...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. I just posted the fifteenth chapter for Forever Night! Gosh I didn't know that people would really like my stories because to me they were pathetic. Thanks for your great support and I hope you keep reading. So enough with my sappy story, on with Isabella of the Volturi!**

**Last time…**

"**I wonder why they thought I was going out with Edward." I asked Alice casually. She shrugged this time but I saw a small smile playing across her lips. This girl had a secret and I knew she wasn't going to tell.**

7. Shopping with the girls

We arrived at the house and I quickly ran upstairs to drop off my bag, get my money and a handful of CD's from the wall shelf in my room. I couldn't help but feel excited before. I have never been shopping in a shopping mall before. Back in Volterra I would order my clothes of the internet which could get really boring.

"Hurry up Bella" called Alice.

"Yeah I'm on my way" I called back.

Damn that girl was super fast when it came to shopping, which frightened me a bit. I wonder how she would be if there was a mob all fighting over one dress. I guess we would then see the real vampire come out. I shivered and walked out of my room closing the door behind me. Edward was walking up the stairs as I was walking down.

"You better get down there before Alice blows. She has already seen you in ten outfits and she wants to buy them now" he smiled, there was amusement behind his voice. I wanted to get inside his mind but I couldn't.

"It's her way or they highway I guess" I assumed.

"No, it's just her was no other options" he seriously. I had speculation a speculation that he had too many encounters with Alice.

"Is she always like this?" I asked wanting to postpone this conversation even longer. Right now the whole world didn't exist, just Edward.

"Worse" he laughed and I laughed with him, his musical laugh ringing in my ears. There was the sound of music coming from my bag followed by vibrations. I opened up my Armani bag and pulled out my cell phone. The identity call said Alice, damn would this girl quit.

"Got to go or Alice will come in here and drag me to the car" I waved to Edward and ran down the stairs full speed and into the car. Alice had an annoyed look on her face and Rosalie and amused look. Rose winked at me and put down the top of her convertible. I handed her the CD's and she popped one into her player. She pushed on the gas and we sped out of the drive way and to Port Angels.

Alice was still in a bad mood so I leant over in the car and found the CD that I was looking for. I took out the other CD and replaced it. I was back in my seat as the opening of the music played. Rosalie gave me a big smile and started singing along. I crept up behind Alice as she sat in the passenger seat with her arms crossed, giving me a glare that was full of ice.

"Don't cha wish you girlfriend was hot like me" I sang along to the Pussycat Dolls in her ear. She tried to wave me off but I dodged her hand and started to sing louder, Rose was now doing some of the actions that were on the music video and laughing I joined her. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?" we sang even louder, the wind blowing in our hair. Alice finally gave in and was singing along with us, actions included. People who drove past us watched in awe as they saw three beautiful girls in a red convertible singing and dancing.

I have never experienced this before. I never had two sisters that I could joke and sing along with like real teenage human girls. In Volterra most people vampires were afraid of me. I loved the freedom, I loved that I wasn't constricted to the mansion anymore. The feeling of the wind blowing through my long hair was exhilarating. I couldn't ever compare this to anything else in the world and I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world.

We arrived in Port Angels and Rosalie parked in front of the small shopping mall. We climbed out of the car and walked towards the mall. There were a few faces that I noticed from school in the centre. They looked at us like we were not supposed to be here at all. I brushed them over my shoulder. Why should I care what some human thought about me?

Rosalie led the way to the only shop that I knew. All the other stores were funky looking American stores that I had to go in. The sales woman on the floor came up to us with a fake smile on her face. I could see that she could smell our credit cards in our designer bags.

"Can I help you ladies" she said sweetly.

"No" Rosalie said dismissively walking past the sales woman that had a shocked look on her face. I smiled and walked with Alice to the racks of clothing. There was nothing that I haven't seen before which was a bit frustrating.

"So where are these outfits that Edward was talking about?" I asked her.

"They not in this shop" she said. I walked over to the next rack of clothes and found something at least. There was a cute pair of shoes and a skirt to match that after another five minuets of browsing. After purchasing our clothes we hit another shop. Victoria Secrets was across the way and we walked into it. Normally I would just go to the section where they had bras and hot pants. Kinky lingerie was not my type of underwear. I couldn't say the other two shared the same feeling that I did. They went straight the corsets and g-strings, typical vampires with great sex lives.

"Here Bella this is outfit number one, two, three and four" Alice said handing me corsets, bras and some weird things that I didn't even know. She had to be crazy; I wasn't going to wear something like that!

"Alice are you mad!" I nearly screamed.

"Bella stop being an old prude" she said pushing the underwear in my face.

"I'm older than you so back off" I growled. I reversed away from her giving her an annoyed look. Rosalie seemed to be enjoying the scene before her and grabbed a panty and started waving it in my face.

"Panty, panty" Rose said in a ghost like voice, which would be very amusing if it wasn't being used on me as she shoved a bright pink g-string in my face which said. _"This bitch bites!"_

"Stop it!" I cried trying to get away from the two of them.

They just laughed evilly and backed me up into the changing room. I narrowed my eyes and growled as loud as I could so the humans in the shop that were looking curiously upon the scene couldn't hear.

"You guys are so mean" I moaned and pulled off my top so the could fit the corset on.

"That's what sisters are for" Rosalie said from the other side of the door.

"Why would I need this anyway? It's not like anyone is going to see me in it" I said pointedly.

"Don't be too sure Bella, now come out" Alice laughed. Once again Alice was hiding something and I had a feeling that Rosalie was in on the secret too. I walked out of the changing room looking around self-consciously for any humans lingering around. The dressing room was quite an enclosed space so I stepped out.

"Wow Bella that looks good" Rosalie complimented me.

"No I look like I should be in a porno movie" I said giving her a cold stare and she smiled tauntingly at me. I was wearing, a tight silk, black corset with red ribbons in the front to make it tighter. The matching panties which were hot pants thank the lord had dangling red ribbons from the sides. If I could blush I would be crimson red by now.

"Great now I know what your size is" Alice said excitedly.

"And that's a good thing?" I vow to myself I will stick to internet shopping if all my shopping was going to be as eventful as this.

"Yes, you don't have to come with me all the time" she smiled.

I sighed; this meant that she was going to shop for me when I wasn't there. I looked on the bright side at least I didn't have to go shopping with her.

"So this must be what Edward was talking about" I mumbled to myself. Mental note kill Edward for not forewarning me about evil sisters with horrid panties.

"What was that about Edward" Alice asked me her eye brows raised.

"Nothing" I said too quickly

"Bella likes Edward" Rosalie screamed.

"No I don't" I said defensively.

"But what about that Demetri guy?" she asked.

"He's my best friend ew" The thought of being anything but friends with Demetri was something that just didn't seem right. But Edward on the other hand I didn't mind. We walked towards the car, our arms full of shopping bags. We put them in Rosalie's boot and sped out of the parking lot. Rose and Alice looked at each other, smiling evilly.

"BELLA LIKES EDWARD CULLEN" they both screamed into the wind.

AN: Short, sweet and fun. I just wanted the girls to have a day to themselves without the boys. They seem to have more fun that way. This was more of a filler to show you how Bella gets along with the family, her new family. Very grlie which is normally not my style but the scene called for.

Read and Review pls…


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey you guys thanks for all the great reviews pls keep them up… Here is the next chapter for all of you. Oh I just want to say that I put up pictures on my profile page. There is one of what Alice made Bella try on in the Victoria Secrets shop.**

_**Last time in Isabella of the Volturi…**_

"_**Bella likes Edward" Rosalie screamed.**_

"_**No I don't" I said defensively.**_

"_**But what about that Demetri guy?" she asked.**_

"_**He's my best friend ew" The thought of being anything but friends with Demetri was something that just didn't seem right. But Edward on the other hand I didn't mind. We walked towards the car, our arms full of shopping bags. We put them in Rosalie's boot and sped out of the parking lot. Rose and Alice looked at each other, smiling evilly.**_

"_**BELLA LIKES EDWARD CULLEN" they both screamed into the wind.**_

8. I can see your star

You're just another star that's burned out to quickly

But I still see you shining

I'm just another guy

That's fucked up immensely but you still love me…

(Bullet for my Valentine- Just another star)

The girls and I finally got home from our embarrassing trip to the shopping mall. I had to admit that I did have fun until the end of the trip. On the car ride home I was interrogated by Rose and Ally (What I called Alice now) about Edward. I didn't say anything. I kept my mouth shut because I knew if I said something it would be registered in their thoughts and Edwards annoying talent would be able to hear their thoughts.

I told them that I only knew him for two days and that I couldn't possibly like him after forty-eight hours. The thing that they didn't know was when Edward and I spent that night in the forest together talking about everything and anything I already fell in love with him on the spot.

We climbed out of the car and grabbed all of our bags out of Rosalie's car.

"Come Bella we are going to show everyone what we got" Alice said.

"Yeah we can have a fashion show" Rose said.

I let Alice and Rosalie pull me into the house. What else could I do? There was no way that I was going to fight with them about fitting on clothes again unless I wanted to be taunted by G-strings and corsets. If I could sleep I knew that I would be having nightmares about that.

"Back from shopping" Emmett asked while playing the new Tony Hawks game. Rosalie walked to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered in his ear and his eyes went wide with excitement. He dropped the PS3 remote on the couch and took Rosalie's hand. They ran upstairs and I heard their bedroom door close. I guess they were having their own "Private" fashion show.

"Oh well there goes our fashion show" Alice said a little disappointed. I shrugged I was pretty happy about that.

"I'm going to go and find Jasper" she said walking up the stairs with her many bags in her hand. "Oh and if you're looking for Edward he is in the meadow, the one where you talked in last night" she smiled and in a flash she was gone.

I stood there shocked. I guess she already had a vision about that. I shook my head and ran to my bedroom. I put the packets on my bed and started to pack them away. I heard sounds that were over PG and I rolled my eyes. I hate having vampire hearing, it sucks!

I guess that I didn't have any other choice but to go and visit Edward. I took my time going through the forest so I could collect my thoughts. Being with Edward put me at ease but also being with him gave me so many other feelings that I have never felt in my life.

He was there lying in the same position that he was in last night. The sun was setting low in the sky and our skin glittered faintly. Edwards bronze hair blew in the slight wind and his pale lids covered his eyes and he lay there. He opened his eyes when I came to sit down beside him.

"Annoyed with Alice and Rosalie already?" he asked me playfully in his beautiful musical voice.

"No, it's just that the rating inside of the house went from PG to 18+" I smiled. He chuckled and sat up. His dark honey coloured eyes were boring into mine. We were a few centimetres away from each other and I could smell his wonderful fragrance even better from this distance. I leaned in a bit closer but suddenly he pulled away and stood up. H e held out his had to help me up and I took it. I was a bit disappointed with his reaction. I guess that this proved that he didn't like me. I sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me. He had a slightly annoyed and frustrated look on his face. I guessed that he was trying to read my mind.

"Nothing interesting" I told him truthfully. I doubt that my thoughts would have been interesting to him.

"You don't know how strange this is, not being able to read your mind" he said as we walked out of his meadow and into the forest. I nodded; I didn't know how he felt at all. It must be a strange feeling, being able to read everyone's mind and then a strange girl comes along and you can't even read her mind. I kind of realised the feeling that I gave everyone when they tried to use their power against me.

"That's how the rest of us feel" I said and smiled at him.

He smiled back at me. I wonder how it would feel if I didn't have my power. I could then feel everyone else's power.

"Being a vampire is the strangest thing in the world don't you think?" I asked Edward after we walked in silence for a few minuets, both lost in our own thoughts. The sun was already down and the stars were out tonight. I looked up at them through the thick trees.

"I guess we are like the stars. Beautiful from far but dangerous if you get to close" he said also looking up at the stars.

I smiled. Yes were exactly like the stars. We had inhuman beauty but if a human got too close they would be sucked dry. I felt like Edward understood me and I noticed that we weren't that different from each other.

"Would you please teach me that song that you played the other day?" Edward asked me as we walked into the house.

"Sure" I said and we walked towards the grand piano in the middle of the room.

**AN: It was a short chapter… I wanted to take Bella and Edwards's relationship slow. After all as Bella did say she had only met Edward yesterday… R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews you all make me feel so special especially now when I feel so kak! Anyway thanks again here is the next chapter, keep on reviewing.**

**L8r Alecta**

_**Previously in Isabella of the Volturi…**_

"_**I guess we are like the stars. Beautiful from far but dangerous if you get to close" he said also looking up at the stars.**_

_**I smiled. Yes were exactly like the stars. We had inhuman beauty but if a human got too close they would be sucked dry. I felt like Edward understood me and I noticed that we weren't that different from each other.**_

"_**Would you please teach me that song that you played the other day?" Edward asked me as we walked into the house.**_

"_**Sure" I said and we walked towards the grand piano in the middle of the room.**_

9. Three legs are better than two

It has already been three weeks since I have been living in the Cullen house hold. To me it felt like years. Everyone treated me like family and I saw them as family. I still missed my fathers and mostly Demetri who was my best friend. He called me everyday to see how things were going with me and my new family. It made me feel sad to hear how lost he felt without me. I loved Volterra which would always be my true home but Forks was becoming more familiar and felt more like home every second of the day.

I was sitting in my room reading my battered copy of Withering Heights once again. This was one of my favourite books since I got it a few years ago back in Volterra. Even though I could probably recite the whole book off by heart I could never get enough of it. I could hear some commotion of the boys playing some car game downstairs and Rosalie playing around with the engine of my new car that I just got.

Edward and I decided to go have a day out and give the rest of the couples some space for a few hours. We came across the most exquisite and perfect car that I have ever laid eyes on, except for Edwards Vanquish. Once again I was pressurised by Edward who went car hunting with me every Saturday that I have been here. Normally I would tell him no but this baby was mine.

A beautiful, Maserati GranTurismo, black with red leather seats. Even Edward was jealous of my magnificent car that was my new baby. He drove it at any chance that he could but forbidden him to take it to school. Sometimes he could be a child who wanted to show off anything new that he just got. We have become closer, spending almost every hour together though I was too shy to do anything but talk to him.

I had to admit in my human and vampire life I have never had anyone that could even get close to being called my boyfriend. I mostly distanced myself away from others, locking myself in my own private world that no one else could enter. But with Edward all my walls were broken down, we could talk about anything at any time of the day and I would actually open up to him.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard someone enter my room.

"Come Bella we are going to have a race" Alice's excited voice came from my door.

"Do I have to Alice" I asked without taking my eyes off of my book.

"You have no choice, we need even teams. Please Bella" she whined. I could see out of the corner of my eye how she gave me a puppy dog face.

I sighed sometimes all I wanted to be was left alone, but in a house filled with vampires and an over excited one who was the equivalent of four on her own it was immensely impossible. Sometimes I was just tempted to go to Edwards's meadow and isolate myself from them for a few minuets so I could actually have sometime for my thoughts to run through my head.

I guess why I felt like this was because back in Volterra my only company was Demetri and myself and after a few centauries you get use to it. I never had a family like this before who always knew everything about anything that you do.

"Fine then lets race" I smiled.

Alice squealed and ran to my bed, taking my hand and pulling me out of the door all in one motion. Wow that girl was fast for someone short. I smiled at that comment in my head; I didn't think that Alice would have liked that if I said it out loud.

She pulled me out into the backyard where the rest of the family except for Carlisle was either sitting or standing. Edward was sitting on the swing bench that was on the lawn close to the rest of the family. He looked in deep thought.

I sat down next to him and he looked up at me and smiled his godly smile that I was absolutely positive on if my heart was still beating at this moment that I would be dead on the floor because I would have died of a heart overuse and hyperventilation.

"I think you should talk to Rosalie" he smiled.

I gave him a questionable look and he shrugged.

I looked over at Rosalie who was standing next to Emmett with a pouting, angry look on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him. He shrugged again.

"I can't read minds" he joked with me and I punched him on the shoulder. "Ow" he said playfully.

"That's what you get for your insolent sarcasm" I said.

He just laughed and rolled his eyes at me. I looked over at Rose again and she still had the same angry and annoyed look on her face. I sighed; if Edward didn't want to tell me then I guess that I would have to ask her. I was just afraid of what Rosalie the temptress was going to say.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked her.

She looked at me evilly. "Why did you have to buy a stupid perfect car" she said in a monotone voice.

"What?" I asked her confused.

I felt the shaking silent laughter of Edward next to me. I looked at him and he leaded back against the seat and stretched his arms over the seat, looking even more like a God that he had the right to.

"I can't even do anything to the engine because it's so perfect" Rosalie said frustratingly. Wow this was new to me Rosalie was getting worked up because of a car. There was so many things that I had to learn about this family.

Just as she was about to open her mouth Alice called everyone's attention. Carlisle was now standing next to Esme kissing her on the cheek. They were so perfect for each other. Edward and I got up from the bench and walked to join the rest of the family. Alice had four long ropes in her hand, each a different colour.

"Today we are going to have a three legged race" she said happily.

I groaned inside, knowing if I did it out in the open I would get an annoyed look from Alice. Alice's word was law in the house of the Cullen's when it came down to shopping or having fun. I hated anything that evolved running and Alice knew that though she still put me through all the races.

"Now everyone take a rope and tie your inside legs together with your partner and the last team to get to the baseball meadow is the loser" she smiled daintily.

Edward took a rope from Alice and tied my leg to his. I felt shivers go down my spine when he touched my ankle.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" Alice shouted and we were all of like lightning, well that's what I thought. Rosalie and Emmett couldn't get the stepping right so they were falling over each others feet. Jasper and Alice were getting the three legged situation sort of right but they would trip each other every few steps, Carlisle and Esme were ahead of all of us walking like they were pros into the forest and out of sight, followed by Jazz and Al.

Edward and I were going slowly but surely. I would either trip over my feet or his which caused Edward to burst out into angelic laughter. We finally reached the forest after we got the steps right and made our way to our private baseball field. I could hear the laughter from the others somewhere in the forest.

"Well this makes me feel human" said Edward happily; his eyes were sparkling in the small light from above the big green trees.

"I cant even walk properly, this reminds me of my human days" I smiled back at him. I heard Alice's laughter and I lost all the concentration that I gathered over the short period of time. It was bad enough that I had to come to terms that I was actually tied to Edward which was the biggest highlight of this whole game, but I also didn't want to fall.

Suddenly I toppled over to the floor and brought Edward down with me. He landed almost on top of me, his hands on either side of my head. I could smell his sweet scent, so delicate to my senses, the slight wind blowing in his beautiful hair which made him look like he was moving in slow motion.

Our faces were only a few centimetres away from each other, his honey eyes inactivating me completely.

I moved in closer so that we were even closer together our noses touching. He moved closer and brought his lips down to mine…

**AN: Oooh cliff hanger! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys/ blessed adoring Isabella of the Volturi fans. I know and please don't despise me but I haven't updated in a very long time but in order to finish this story I had to finish Forever Night. I'm really, really, really sorry and I know I left you on such a big cliff hanger and you guys can beat me for that, hang me, tell me that you will never read my story ever again and that I should stop writing forever I deserve it…**

**Well enjoy this next chapter please...**

**In all love and honour, bless it be**

**Alecta**

**Previously in chapter nine-**

_Suddenly I toppled over to the floor and brought Edward down with me. He landed almost on top of me, his hands on either side of my head. I could smell his sweet scent, so delicate to my senses, the slight wind blowing in his beautiful hair which made him look like he was moving in slow motion._

_Our faces were only a few centimetres away from each other, his honey eyes inactivating me completely._

_I moved in closer so that we were even closer together our noses touching. He moved closer and brought his lips down to mine…_

**

* * *

10. Is this love?**

Edwards perfect lips pressed against mine and my arms instantly snaked around his neck. I pushed my body closer to him and sighed. It felt so good; it felt like I was in heaven even though I was absolutely sure that there was no heaven seeing the predicament I was in for most of my unnatural life. But I wasn't thinking about that too much. Right now I couldn't get a certain sentence out of my head.

_I'm kissing Edward Cullen_.

My hands ran through his hair and he pulled me closer, tighter against his rock hard body, like he wanted to mould our bodies together so that we could never be apart. There were no fireworks like I thought there would be but yet again there was no sound. I couldn't hear a thing; I couldn't do anything but close my eyes and wish that this moment would never end.

Suddenly Edward stiffened and pulled away from me. I was slightly sad to see the strange turmoil that was running through his perfect features on his face. I could see that his main expression was confusion because his brow wrinkled cutely. Damn, how obsessed was I? For crying out loud I knew his every facial expression because whenever he was close to me, whenever we talked I took notice in the last three weeks that I have been living here with the Cullen's.

I couldn't stand not being in his company and whenever I wasn't I thought about the next time that I would be. Everyday when we were at school I couldn't wait for lunch period and then Biology where I sat next to him, fully aware of his every movement.

It was somewhere between all our laughs over Emmett looking like the Terminator, our long talks in his meadow underneath the night sky, stupid little fights on which cereal on T.V looked better that the other, even though we have never tried it in our lives, and all our jokes on anything that came into mind…

I fell in love with Edward Cullen…

Edwards breathing was ecstatic and I wasn't breathing at all. He was still leaning over my body, being lifted up by his arms. His eyes connected with mine for a second and he smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much. I couldn't help but start to laugh and his musical laughter followed in time with mine. He stopped laughing and looked at me, his eyes full of intensity which made me stop laughing. He leaned close to me again, his mouth close to my ear, I could feel shivers down my spine as he breathed.

"I can't help it, but Bella, I'm falling for you" he whispered in my ear, his lips gently caressing my neck. I turned his face to face me and pulled him closer so I could kiss him again.

This one was short and I sighed against his lips.

"I already fell when I first met you" I said against his lips and he kissed me again and I could feel his smile against my lips. Our kiss was suddenly broken by two very audible gasps and a loud crash which shook the forest floor. Edward and I both looked up to see Rosalie and Emmett staring at us like we were aliens from out of space coming to take over the world. All I could do was, stare back at them and try and sit up, but with Edwards heavy body it was kind of hard to. I looked away from the two prying eyes and behind my stone facet I blushed in my mind. Edward looked like this whole situation was just another normal day in the park. He had no hint of embarrassment, not hint of uncomfortable feelings, but he did have a slightly annoyed look on his face as he stared at the gaping two.

Edward finally lifted us up but our legs were still tie together so it was semi hard to stand up. I clasped onto him for some balance, feeling strangely human at this moment in time. His strong arm clasped protectively around my waist like it belonged there.

Rosalie looked up at us from the ground and opened her mouth to speak. I cringed and waited for her verbal abuse of making a move on her brother that I have only known for three weeks. But it didn't come. She sighed in relief and laughed out loud.

"God finally, I thought you two would never get together" she smiled with a relieved look on her face.

Edwards eyebrows rose at her statement or probably something that she was thinking.

Emmett smiled at me and winked a sly wink. Edward suddenly growled from next to me and I looked over to his face which glared at the sly looking Emmett. I tapped into Edward's power and caught the end of Emmett's disgusting thought before Edward ripped the rope from around our legs and attacked his burley brother that sat wide eyed waiting for impact.

_**You finally got yourself a nice piece of ass dear virgin brother of mine…**_ was what went through Emmett's head before he had the wind knocked out of him by the force of Edward's body. A loud crashing sound pierced the air as the two tumbled down in the wet ground snarling at each other. Rosalie, who managed to get out of the rope before Edward decided to attack, was now standing beside me in all her beauty. She was staring at me with a mischievous look on her perfect face, both eyebrows arched and a smile played across her lips.

I stared at her in horror. "I'm not telling you anything!" I said quickly and ran as fast as I could to the Cullen's house.

I could hear the sound of Rosalie's steps behind me and knew that she was going to follow me until I told her some details. I ran up the two flights of stairs and into my room, not before my eyes glanced over to Edwards closed door. I closed my door behind me before Rosalie could actually catch up.

"Awe, come on Bella, I wanna hear some juicy details" she whined from behind my door. She could have easily broken down the door with just a touch of her finger if she wanted to but didn't want to get in trouble with Esme I presumed.

"No" I said.

"Fine I will wait in here until Alice gets back!" she sulked. I could hear her body slide down the wall as she sat on the floor. Knowing Rose she would wait for however long until she got board which she easily gets. All I had to do was wait her out and then she would leave me alone to my thoughts.

I closed my eyes, my back faced to my bed. I could still feel his lingering touch on my lips, the sweet taste of him lingered in my mouth. My fingers rose to my lips and they tingled. A small smile creped across my face and if I was human my cheeks would have been so on fire that not even water could have put it out.

This was practically my first kiss. Well my first wanted kiss. I doubt when your best friend throws himself at you and grippes you in a tight bind and forces his lips to yours, I doubt that you would think of that as your first kiss. Though Demetri didn't really know me then and was just in love with me because he thought he was didn't really spark any emotion on my part.

But Edward, the way he kissed me, so gently and yet so passionately at the same time made me weak at the knees. I like the way that he took control of the situation. The way he pulled me closer to him as to protect me from his family.

I sighed and touched my lips again.

"I kissed Edward" I whispered into the darkness.

"Finally! Now tell me all about it" I heard the tiny excited voice of Alice.

My eyes flew open to find her sitting on my bed, her legs crossed underneath her. She was in a pink pair of silk pj bottom shorts with a top which said **"I sleep like the dead"** on it. There was a little picture of a tombstone one it. She caught where my eyes lingered and laughed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her.

I was sure that I didn't see her in my room when I got in here. I guess that I was just too distracted about with what happened that I didn't notice her sitting on my bed in the darkness. There were magazines littered over my king-sized bed, nail polish and some other stuff that were in a box at the bottom of my bed.

"Cute isn't it?" she ignored my question. "I thought we would have a sleepover gossip night in your room tonight. I bought us all pyjamas!" she said excitedly.

I groaned.

Alice's face went into sulk mode and I sighed. I walked towards my door and opened it. Rosalie was sitting on the floor outside of my room in her own red pyjamas set which was much skimpier than Alice's. Her eyes brightened as she saw my face and in a flash she was sitting next to Alice with her legs under her.

I sighed again for what seemed for like the tenth time since I was standing in my room.

"Just give me the pyjamas" I said holding my hand out to Alice.

She squealed and handed me a midnight blue silk one piece. I slipped out of my clothes and placed the dress like material over my head. The dress only reached to the middle of my thigh. I threw my dirt, soil stained clothes into the wash hamper and sat down next to my sisters.

"So how was it, is he a good kisser?" was the first question that flew out of Alice's mouth.

I groaned again. This was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Does it make up for my non-updating? I promise that I will update soon because I have to complete this story seeing that it's next on my list. I hope that you enjoyed and forgive me… Review I would like to hear what you thought about this chapter. Give me some ideas that I can put into the story if you would like to I don't mind cause this is your story as much as mine and sometimes I become stupid and forget about my ideas…**

**Blessed be**

**Alecta**


	11. Chapter 11

Exclaimer- I do not own any of Stephanie Meyers Twilight characters and parts of the story line, but everything that is unfamiliar to you in this story **IS MINE!** I haven't copied anyone that I know about and hope that no one has copied my story… Just doing this as a precaution so no hard feelings (; B) spastic lil face…

**AN: Hey guys, blessings to all. Thank you for forgiving me and reading and reviewing. I am so happy that you are enjoying my story and by the looks of it it's ratings are better than my first fanfic… yay! I love all of you guys… Have fun with this chapter because it's really enjoyable…**

**Love and Honour, Alecta.

* * *

**

_You look into my eyes; I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything; cause this love's got me blind_

_I can't tell myself: I can break this spell_

_I can't even try…_

_I'm in over my head; you've got under my skin_

_I've no strength at all; in this state that I'm in_

_And my knees are weak and my mouth can't speak_

_Fell to far this time…_

**11. Too lost in you**

EPOV

Emmett called a truce when I threw his massive body against a large oak tree and causing it to collapse with the force of his weight. Emmett was still laughing hysterically as he got up from the damp ground. He dusted his shirt off from all the dirt and shook his brown curls. We both looked a mess. Twigs and leaves in our hair, clothes soiled and dirty.

"Ok I give up" Emmett surrendered pitting his hands up in defeat. He could have beaten me easily if I wasn't faster than him. "All I want to know Edward was it great?" he asked me a sly smile crept over his face.

Emmett could sometimes be to inquisitive and honest for his own good.

I couldn't help but smile back. "It was incredible" I was too lost in Bella.

I could remember the way the scent of her could just cloud my vision, so much that I wasn't able to think straight when I was around her. The way she fit perfectly in my arms, her hair smelt like strawberries which was intoxicating. Never in my years of living had I ever came across something so desirable, someone that called to me in every way possible. When I was around her I felt human feelings that I thought were lost in history.

I loved Isabella, Bella, my muse.

Emmett boomed a laugh and clapped me on the shoulder. "Boy, welcome to the whipped club" he laughed again.

BPOV

I didn't feel tired physically, that was literary impossible seeing what I was and all. I never thought it possible for someone, anyone to be mentally exhausted and that I was. I blame the only two people that made it possible, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon Cullen. For the last four hours, from twilight to past ten they pried my mind on every little detail on my kiss with Edward, my intentions, would I like to be in a relationship with him, my virtue even! I had never spoken with anyone for that long in one night in my whole period of existence. There was talking between reading magazines, talking between painting nails, just so much talking.

And I thought that I had been through it all. I was obviously mistaken.

There was the immature giggling that I couldn't help but join in. Alice already planned a shopping day for new outfits that I could wear on mine and Edwards first date, and our second, third, all the way until we got married.

"Woah, Alice you are going too fast there. I don't think Edward and I will be getting married, we just met!" I said hastily and slightly flustered.

I hoped that my facial features didn't give away but I couldn't help but picture Edward in a black tux looking like the angel that he was as I walked down the long aisle towards him. My fathers and mothers would be on the one side smiling at me as Aro walked me towards the only man that I would ever want to spend the rest of eternity with.

"Look at her she's smiling!" Rosalie laughed throwing a pillow in my face.

I was knocked out of my daze and toppled over the bed backwards. Alice looked at me huffed on the floor and burst into laughter. I picked up the pillow that Rose threw at me and hit Alice over the head with it. She instantly stopped laughing and her eyes narrowed playfully. She grabbed the closest pillow in her reach and instead of hitting me she hit Rose over the head. Rosalie's hair was in dismay as the pillow left her head and I giggled. Another pillow connected with my head and I growled playfully.

Alice already was standing on my bed the pillow over her head as she was ready to launch an attack. I jumped on the bed and raised my ammo. Rosalie too got up, a pillow in each hand and an evil smirk on her lips. I looked at Rose quickly and she grinned at me. We both lifted our pillows and hit Alice who gasped and started to hit us where ever she could get a hit. Squeals and giggles could be heard from my room.

"I can't decide which one is hotter, the Victoria Secret Models or Rose, Bella and Alice in a pillow fight, in skimpy pyjamas" a voice came from the direction of my door.

I turned my head to find Emmett standing in my doorway with his mouth hanging open. Jasper was shaking his head at his brother, yet his eyes couldn't tear away from Alice. Edward, where was Edward. Behind his two brothers, leaning against the wall in my room Edward stood with his arms folded and a pleasant smirk crossed his face.

"Emmett, Alice and Bella are your sisters" Rosalie said with a disgusted look on her face. She jumped down from my bed and walked over to her husband.

Emmett gave her a naughty look and Edward laughed. If only I was close enough to Edward then I could hear what went through Emmett's sick mind.

"Not by blood" he grinned.

Rosalie hit him hard with the pillow that she still held in her hands and he cringed. She huffed and walked past him and out of my room muttering something about Emmett being a sick incest, hillbilly. He groaned and followed her.

"Rose, baby it was only a joke" he whined.

I could hear their bedroom door being slammed and Emmett calling Rosalie's name, asking her to let him in. I bit my lip and my eyes darted to Edward who looked like he was about to laugh. We both burst out laughing, Alice and Japer in tow.

"It's not funny you guy's" Emmett complained like a five year old which made us laugh even harder.

Alice hopped down from my bed and collected the magazines and girlie stuff that she brought over and placed it into the box at the foot of my bed. She gathered it up in her tiny hands and skipped towards Jasper. They walked out of my room and Jasper closed the door behind him and gave Edward a small wink. Edwards's eyes narrowed and a small growl was let from his throat.

I started to pick up the pillows that were scattered around the floor and placed them on my bed. I heard another growl come from Edward, but this time it was a playful one. I turned around and in that second Edward pounced at me and we flew into the air and landed on my bed. The bed skidded a few inches across the floor and came to a holt. Edward's arms were wrapped tightly and slightly protectively around my body and I took in a deep breath of his scent. His body lie on top of mine and I couldn't help but think impish thoughts about him. No, I couldn't. We had only kissed once, there was no way that he was going to have sex with me.

"We aren't going to have uncomfortable moments are we?" he asked me as his head was buried into my neck. I couldn't help but gasp as his breath tickled my skin.

"Well, I have never done anything like this before, so I don't really know how to act" I said truthfully.

It was true. I had never felt like this before. I didn't know how to act; I didn't know what to say in this situation. I was a newbie at this, this love that I felt for him. I felt uncomfortable when he entered the room, but now I felt more comfortable in his arms than I felt in clothes in the middle of a crowd of people.

His body relaxed slightly against mine and his head still in the crook of my neck.

"I don't know how to act either, but I don't want to feel uncomfortable around you. You are the first person in a long time that ever understands me fully Bella, I don't want to let you go" his voice was a whisper and his lips brushed against my neck as he spoke giving me chills down my spine.

I put each of my hands on the side of his face and lifted it to mine. His eyes searched mine and I smiled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward I promise you" I whispered.

Edward bent his face to mine and placed his lips at the bottom of my jaw, trailing kisses all the way to my neck. I closed my eyes and concentrated on each tingle that his lips left against my skin.

"Bella open your eyes" he spoke in my ear. I opened my eyes to see Edward so close to my face. "Even if you try and leave I wont let you" he grinned and I couldn't help but grin stupidly back at him like the love sick fool that I was.

_Well you whisper to me; and I shiver inside_

_You undo me and move me in ways undefined_

_And you're all I see, and you're all I need_

_Help me baby_

_Cause I'm slipping away; like the sand to the tide_

_Flowing into you're arms, falling into you're eyes_

_If you get to me, I might disappear_

_I might loose my mind_

(Too lost in you- Sugar Babes)

* * *

I couldn't help but sigh when I looked at the digital clock on my bed stand. Edward also let out a sigh but I snuggled closer to him. He lay on his back while my head rested on his chest. His arm was around my waist rubbing small circles with his thumb on my lover back. For the rest of the night Edward and I talked about experiences of our life. He told me that I was his first kiss and I told him that he was my second. I told him about Demitri and he laughed telling me that when someone attacks you he doubted that it would be a first kiss and then he kissed me. I guess he wanted to show me what a real kiss was and I was like putty in his hands.

"Come Bella, we should get ready for school" he said kissing my forehead. He got up from our comfortable place on my bed and walked towards my door. "I'll see you later" he said and closed my door.

A big grin spread over my face and I closed my eyes breathing in the scent that he left on my pillow. I wanted to scream excitedly like all teenage girls would do when they spent their first proper night with someone they liked. The feelings were all out in the open, noting to hold back at all. Edward was a gentleman, he didn't go past any of the boundaries of kissing me the whole night and I was grateful for that. I didn't think that I could handle anything more than that, though I was ready to throw myself at him any minuet.

I heard the sound of Edwards shower switching on and decided to get out of bed. There was a knock at my door and Alice walked in. She ran to my bed with a big smile on her face.

"So how was your night?" she asked me a devilish smile on her face and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"I didn't loose it if that's what you want to know. We had a civilised conversation while he held me and some kisses were snaked into there too" I said like it was nothing, but the look on my face told her that it was more than nothing.

"Oh I know you're still…intact Bella, I just wanted to know how your night was" she said and walked towards my closet to pick out my outfit for this mornings day at school.

"Wait how do you know that?" I asked her sitting on my bed and watched her pick out a pair of skinny black jeans, a blue blouse and a pair of pointy toe black heels.

"You sometimes forget that I can see the future Bella" she mused.

I pulled a face. "Ew" I said. Alice had a vision of Edward and I having sex.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Bella" she laughed. "I'm just saying that Edward is not that type of guy, he would wait until the time is right. He's very sentimental" she said.

"I can hear you" Edwards's voice came from his room.

Alice laughed and rolled her eyes. "Keep out of other peoples business" she said kissing me on the cheek and walking towards my door.

"Bella is my business" he answered and Alice and I laughed.

Was I now going out with Edward? If I was his business and he spent whole night with me then surely we were to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But yet in my mind we were more than that, I couldn't put a finger to what our relationship truly was but I knew that we belonged together.

I went downstairs to where Rosalie was waiting with Emmett. His arm was snaked around her waist and he was whispering something into her ear. I guess that Rose caved and let him in last night.

"Morning Bella, I heard your night was not exciting" Emmett said and both I and Rosalie punched him in the arm. He looked at us like we were demons from hell.

"My night was perfect thank you very much" I growled and walked over to Esme who was sitting on one of the couches reading a magazine.

"Good morning" I smiled and sat next to her.

"Good morning Bella, I hope that you had a pleasant evening" she said with a smile on her face. I looked away from her embarrassed and she patted me on the arm. "You two are perfect together" she said and pulled me into a hug.

"Um, thank you" I said and she let go. Did everyone know that Edward and I kissed in the forest? I knew that they all know about his little stay in my room last night. With our vampire hearing noting in this house could ever be a secret. I liked the way that everyone minded their own business when it was called for, with the acceptation of Emmett and Alice, mostly Alice because even if she didn't hear what you were going to do she would see it before it actually happened.

That little psychic hobbit should learn to mind her own business.

Edward came downstairs and swept me into a big hug kissing the side of my neck gently. I giggled and looked around embarrassed about his actions in front of his family. No one said anything and there was no staring and gasping coming from Emmett. They acted like it was an everyday thing that Edward would sweep me off my feet and kiss me. Rosalie was still smiling at the things that Emmett said softly in her ear and Esme was reading her magazine, thought I noticed a small smile on her lips. I hope that it would be like this everyday.

"So are we taking your car today?" Edward asked me hopefully.

Ever since I got the car Edward had wanted to take it to school. I assumed it was to show off to everyone. When I suggested his Aston Marin he became all serious like I just told him that I was selling his car on e-bay for two dollars. He said that he didn't want any grubby hands touching the beautiful paint job of his car. When I told him that my car was new and it was black so it would show finger prints even more than his, he shook his head and told me that his car was like a baby to him and I didn't value my car like he did his. I guess that he was right, it was just a car anyway, a beautiful one though.

I paused a moment to think and he looked at me impatiently. He moved closer so that his face was so close to mine that if I moved a centimetre I would be able to touch his lips against mine.

"Please" he begged and I couldn't help but cave.

"Fine, but I'm driving" I grinned and ran to the outhouse with him following me.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think about this. Lot's of fluff I know, actually this whole story seems to be made out of some much fluff that I can create a pillow, or maybe a bed… (Thinks carefully)**

**Something exciting is going to come don't worry… I can give you a hint; it's in the next chapter…**

**Review please.**


End file.
